I Will Remember You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to Turning Tables, and the 27th story in The Songs of EO. Elliot and Olivia talk when he brings her back a box of her things,


_**Disclaimer: This is the 27th story in **__The Songs of EO. __**The song used is **__I Will Remember You__**, by Phil Vassar. I have a yt vid for it. I have a few fics planned for this series, and only one of them is happy. The funny thing is I planned them all before I found out about Christopher. So I apologize in advance. Nothing is mine, and I hope ya'll enjoy. The writer in me still wants to get these out. **_

I Will Remember You

by Julia

_I don't want to try to love without you_

_That just doesn't seem right_

_But I can see your mind's made up_

_And I'm just too tired to fight_

_Well I don't really want to be strong_

_And I don't wanna move on _

_But I will, I will, I will remember you_

_I have no choice at all _

_'Cause you left my life with so many memories_

_so many I can't even recall _

_Oh, but I will, I will I will remember you_

It was a few weeks after Olivia had torn his heart out. Elliot had shown up at Olivia's to give her back her things. He was pretty upset about this. He rang her bell, holding the rest of her things. He already felt tears welling up in his eyes. She answered the door a bit later. She looked at him, and gave him a sorrowful look. Elliot said, "I don't want to fight with you if you want to leave. I just wanted to return some of your stuff."

Olivia took the box, and stepped back to let him in. He had ended up leaving the Unit, so they hadn't seen much of each other. She said, "Yeah, after you left the Unit. Without any warning." She folded her arms, looking annoyed.

Elliot could feel tears filling his eyes. He had had to leave. It had proved to be too difficult, the thought of going back to work and not being with Olivia. He said, "I'm sorry, Liv, I just couldn't come to work and see you. I had to ask for a transfer. It nearly gave me a panic attack, the thought of going to work and seeing you. I am sorry if it upset you. That was not my intention." His voice shook a little.

Olivia did look upset. "I was hoping that we could remain friends. I know that it will be hard, but I was hoping that we could try. You just up and disappeared." She snapped.

Elliot lost the battle with his tears and they flowed down his face. "I'm sorry, Liv, I told you. I just couldn't do it. I had to get away. I know you need space. I'm just too tired to fight." He said.

_Well I suppose I suspected this _

_Let's not pretend _

_so you go your way and I'll go mine_

_and we'll just call it as friends_

_You'll expect me to me to hold _

_my emotions just to let you go_

_But I will I will I will remember you_

_I have no choice at all _

_'Cause you left my life with so many _

_memories so many I can't even recall_

_Oh, but I will, I will I will remember you _

Olivia made a face at him. She was tired of acting like he was the victim. She had been the one who had had to put up with him and his damn mind changing. She gave him a glare. She kept her arms folded. "You aren't the only one that was hurt, you know. I was, too. And _I_ was the one that was supposed to ask for a transfer. Not you. You were the one that was supposed to stay. I am stuck there in a precinct that is full of memories of us working together and it is way too hard. You did that to me." She hated that she sounded like a whiny, jealous ex-girlfriend, but she couldn't help it.

Elliot could feel tears slipping down his face. He reached out and took Olivia's hand in his. "I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't want to hurt you. I think that's the thing I regret most." He dashed away the tear that had started falling down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm blubbering." He even grossly thought his nose might be starting to run.

Olivia wordlessly handed him a tissue. She used one herself. She said, "I don't think that we should see each other for awhile. Let things calm down. I think it's the best idea." She wiped her eyes with the tissue again.

_Carolina there on the beach_

_I'll never forget when you said you loved me_

_So I will I will I will remember you_

_I have no choice at all _

_'Cause you left my life with so many memories _

_so many I can't even recall _

_Oh but I will I will I will, _

_I will remember you I will, oh, I will remember you_

Elliot nodded. He thought she had a point. He said, "I guess that you're right. I will always remember you, Olivia, and hopefully not like this." He kissed her cheek, and touched her arm. "I'll see you later." He turned and left, pulling the door shut behind him, and when the door clanged shut, Olivia felt the last part of her heart break.

_**Author's note: This took longer than I wanted it to because I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to finish it. I hoped that you guys liked it, and the next in the series will be set after the finale. **_


End file.
